


valentine's day

by fairyamity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamity/pseuds/fairyamity
Summary: Luz's first Valentine's Day in the Boiling Isles takes an unexpected turn when she finds a note from a secret admirer in her locker.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 369





	valentine's day

February 14th. Valentine’s day. A day Amity had been dreading for a long time. It hadn’t affected her before, but since a certain human had slam dunked into her life, the date left a sour taste on her tongue. Luz, on the other hand, couldn’t be more excited for it.

After a fierce battle with her locker monster that day (it just never seemed to want to open up for her... weird), Luz was pleasantly surprised by the appearance of a pink note alongside her textbooks.

Ever so the romantic, she was quick to rush to Gus and Willow with the note in hand. “Guys! Guys! Guess who’s already gotten a Valentine’s Day note,” She gestured to the heart scribbled on the backside of the note, “Guess I’m just so … irresistible.” 

Flirtatious demeaner aside, Luz was slightly taken aback by the gesture. She had never received anything like this before… Honestly, she wasn’t too familiar with gifts in general, whether it be platonic or romantic. It warmed her heart to know someone went out of their way to do something like this for her.

“Who’s it from?” Willow asked, leaning forward to see the note. That was a valid question, who was it from?

Gus was cheering the girl on beside her, waving his two flags in the air (seriously where did he keep them?). Luz smirked in response, “Let’s find out!”. She then opened the letter and began to read its contents in her most dramatic voice.

“Dear Luz,” the letter began, “I’ve liked you for a long time and haven’t found the words to say it. Meet me by the confession tree after school,” Luz’s gleeful smile turned into a frown as she read the final line, “Signed ... Your secret admirer.”

Secretiveness was always so alluring in the books she had read, but right now the mystery note felt frustrating. This was her first taste of romance and she didn’t even know who was on the other side.

Gus squealed, “Ooooh! Luz’s got an admirer! Go Luz!”. The human girl giggled, pointing finger guns at him and clicking her tongue smugly. Willow shook her head gently at her friend’s antics, “That could be from anyone... How do we know it’s not a prank?”

Gus was quick to interrupt, “Remember the old Valentine’s Day tale? Anyone whose love isn’t genuine gets gobbled up by the Love Monster under the Boiling Isles.” Luz raised an eyebrow in response, “Of course Valentine’s Day is weird here,” Her curiosity then got the better of her, “Tell me more.”

“Well,” The Illusionist began, “Long ago there was a Demon that used to live among the Witches in the Boiling Isles. It used to give special powers to any couple whose love was pure and strong. Couples from all over used to visit the Demon to receive these special abilities. With these powers they would be able to connect to their soulmates power and double their magical strength.”

Luz’s eyes sparkled, “Woah. Soulmate AU.”

Gus simply nodded, not understanding but not asking any questions, “One day, two witches became greedy and wanted the powers for themselves. Not having any true loves, they faked their own romance and approached the Love Demon. As he is all knowing, he immediately sensed that their lies and took away their magical abilities. They were banished and never heard from again. Thanks to them, if anyone confesses a love that isn’t true on Valentine’s Day, they instantly lose their powers and are never seen again.”

She felt herself sweating from her friend’s words, “Never? What if my secret admirer turns out to be a lie?”. She would never forgive them, how could she become a witch worthy of Eda’s praise without her (albeit outlandish) magical abilities.

Willow turned and stolen glance at the green haired girl on the other end of the hallway, who looked undeniably suspicious trying to hide behind her locker, before answering, “I think you and your secret admirer will be quite alright.”

“How do you know?” Luz enquired, cocking an eyebrow, “Are you psychic? Are you secretly taking the oracle track? Why didn’t you tell us?” Thankfully, a screeching bell interrupted Luz’s interrogation from proceeding any further.

With that, Luz began her day of classes, the letter never leaving the back of her mind. Who could have sent it? She had made it her mission to get to know her fellow witches at Hexside but none of those relationships had stuck her as ... romantic.

Then again, a majority of her knowledge on the topic came from young adult novels and cheesy 90s animes, so what did she really know about romance?

She created a checklist in her head, thinking about the witches she had gotten close to in her time in the Boiling Isles. The most obvious choices were Willow and Gus, her two closest friends. She couldn’t imagine dating either of them, especially Gus… He was more like a younger brother to her. Although, Willow was incredibly cute, the thought of Willow having a crush on her didn’t seem all too bad.

She made a mental note to think over that later.

There were other less obvious choices, such as Boscha and her gang. Luz had never been able to stand the stereotypical mean girls at her school, and Boscha still got on her nerves for bullying Willow, so that was a big no.

Who else was there? Her mind wandered to a certain troublemaker trio she had met on her first day at Hexside. Viney, Jerbo and Braxus were all great, especially Viney (she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t stayed up at night thinking about her new friend once or twice), however they were all her Upperclassman and she doubted they thought of her in that way.

That also eliminated the older Blight siblings. Which was a shame… They were very cute.

At the thought of the two older students, Luz’s mind began to wander to their younger sister. Could her secret admirer have been… Amity? The idea didn’t seem too outlandish, she was a huge fan of rivals to lovers after all, but for some reason the thought of Amity liking her in a “more than friends way” made her… Excited.

What was this feeling? Did she like Amity back?

She was jumping to conclusions, too exhilarated by the idea of her best friend having feelings for her. She decided to put those thoughts aside until the time came to meet her secret admirer.

The clock’s hands seemed to drag by at a snail’s pace, Luz was nearly convinced that someone had casted a spell on her to make the day last forever. Thankfully, it came to an end, and the time to meet her secret admirer neared.

“Okay Luz, you got this,” She had dashed off to the letter’s location at lightning speed from the moment she was free to go, “It’s just a love confession. You’ve seen these in anime all the time! Just let them tell you how they feel while pretty cherry blossoms surround you...”

Luz found herself blushing at the image she had created in her head. This was all so ... new. She didn’t know if she was ready for romance but the idea was exciting, enticing, fun! It made her feel warm inside, reflected by the crimson appearing on her cheeks.

In that moment, she realised it wasn’t just the romance that thrilled her… It was the idea of a certain someone being on the other end that drew her in.

“Hi Luz,” a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. That voice .... she knew that voice! She quickly turned around to confirm her thoughts, and was content with the outcome, “Amity! What are you doing here? Ooooh, do you also have a secret admirer? You go girl!”

Through her nervous babbling, Luz was slow to pick up on a few tell tale signs. Firstly, Amity was nervous, her hands were shaking, and she was bouncing on the heels of her feet, as if she was ready to take off at any time. Secondly, her appearance had changed. the earrings she wore were longer, more elegant, and her hair was let down from its usual half up half down hairstyle, falling against her face in small waves. she looked different. Luz couldn’t help but think she looked pretty.

“Kind of...” The witch in question replied, “I’m here about a secret admirer.” Amity was here to be confessed to too? That didn’t surprise her. Her friend was a powerful witch and an amazing friend, as well as being incredibly beautiful. She was sure an equally amazing witch would treat her right.

A small pang struck her heart, she decided to ignore it for the time being.

Luz grinned and squinted her eyes, “Me too! I wonder where they are?” She placed her hand up to her eyes in a sight seeing motion. A pale hand grabbed her wrist and brought her hand away from her face.

“You don’t have to look,” Amity was no longer making eye contact with her, her eyes locked on the ground, “Your secret admirer is already here.” Luz frowned, turning her head left, and then right. Where were they? “I don’t know what you mean Amity, “I don’t see anyone but- “

And then it hit her. Amity Blight was her secret admirer.

“Oh,” Luz’s face was overtaken with crimson, “Oh! It’s you! You wrote the note!” Amity retracted her hand and took a step back, inhaling sharply and preparing herself for her next words. “Yes, I did.” She then met Luz’s eyes, albeit reluctantly, and continued.

“I like you Luz. I really like you. More than I can explain in words. You’ve ... changed me. Brought out the best in me. You’re so crazy and silly and you have so much fun, you’ve made me have so much fun for once in my life with your whacky adventure ... You’re just such a good person that I ... I couldn’t help but fall for you along the way ... and I ...” She paused, her eyes flickering downwards, Luz realised she was looking at her lips, “I love you. Luz.”

Love was a word that felt so distant. She’d experienced love before in the way her mother would tuck her in at night and hold her when she cried. That kind of love was different though. She’d never experienced romance and what it was like to love someone in that way.

She noted the way her heart was racing and the warm feeling she got looking at her friend in front of her. Was this love?

Amity took a step forward, closing the distance between them, any closer and Luz was worried that the young witch would hear the loud beating of her heart against her chest. “Can I do something stupid?” She asked, her words quiet and unsure. Luz nodded, “I like stupid.”

“Me too,” Amity smiled. With that, Amity leaned forward and connected their lips with a soft, loving kiss. Luz was so shocked she barely remembered to close her eyes. She hardly moved, enchanted by the sweet taste of Amity Blight.

Amity’s movements were clumsy and unsure, reminding Luz that this was her first kiss too. Something about this moment being a first for the two of them made Luz feel inexplicably happy. She wanted this never end.

Sadly it did, Amity pulled away for air, breathing heavily as she gazed at the human in front of her. Luz was awe struck, looking at her friend’s swollen lips. Had that really just happened?

“U-uh,” Amity began, clearing her throat awkwardly, “Sorry. I should’ve waited for your response,” She took a step back meekly, “That was my first so ... I’m sorry if it wasn’t too good.”

Luz couldn’t stop the instinctive grin that framed her face even if she tried. “That was my first too,” She took a step forward, still gazing at Amity’s lips, “Can we do it again?”

Amity flushed even redder, Luz hadn’t thought it was possible, it was a beautiful sight. With a nod as her confirmation, Luz was the one to close the gap between them this time, gently kissing Amity.

She remembered to kiss back that time, it was an improvement from the last kiss. It was still messy and imperfect but ... that was okay. They were messy and imperfect. That’s what Luz liked so much about Amity.

Oh shoot, like. Luz hadn’t responded to Amity’s confession.

She quickly pulled away and shouted, “I like you too!”. A brief blanket of silence covered them before Amity broke it by bursting into loud giggles. Luz pouted, her cheeks burning, “What’s so funny?”.

Once Amity had recovered from her laughing fit (it was incredibly cute, Luz had to add add), she responded, “Are you confessing to me or the whole school?”.

Luz smiled, “To you ... do you accept?”.

Amity finally paused, gazing at the human girl with a soft expression that made her heart melt, “I do accept.” The air between them was so loving and innocent for a few moments, before realisation struck Luz, causing her to let out a screech and fall to the ground, scrambling to grab a fresh piece of paper from her uniform’s pockets.

The witch in front of her frowned, crouching to meet her at eye level, “You know, when two people profess their love to each other, it doesn’t usually lead to the other one screaming. Unless it went badly… This didn’t go badly did it?”

“No!” Luz exclaimed, looking up to her new lover, “It was perfect! You’re perfect!” Both girls flushed at Luz’s words, perhaps they would have kissed again had Luz not been frantically emptying her pockets. As soon as the paper and pen she desired fell out, she held them out triumphantly with a yelp of excitement. Amity merely watched as the human girl drew a light glyph and cradled her magical creation in her hands.

She sighed in relief, her gaze flickering upwards to meet Amity’s, “Our love is genuine.” 

Amity frowned for a moment in confusion, before her eyes widened, “Genuine? What do you- Oh. The Love Demon,” She then giggled, reaching forwards and taking Luz’s hands in her own, “You seriously believed that?”

Luz wasn’t too sure whether the crimson that overtook her cheeks was from her embarrassment or from the warmth she felt from hearing Amity’s laughter. Either way, she pouted, “Gus is a good storyteller, okay?”

Amity’s laughter finally settled down, leaving the two girls staring at each other with smitten looks on their faces. After a few moments, Luz finally broke the silence between them, “So… What happens now?”

“I… Have no idea,” Amity looked down at their entwined hands, Luz moved her hands to hold Amity’s properly, the contact bringing a fresh warmth to her cheeks.

She giggled, “I have no idea either.” She smiled, enjoying Amity’s presence, “Let’s just stay like this for a while.”

“I’d like that.”

And with that, Luz knew that her first Valentine’s Day at the Boiling Isles would be one that she would always remember. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos, a little comment would also make my day <3  
> feel free to scream about lumity with me on twitter! my username is fairyamity


End file.
